


Of Life and Love: DSMP Valentine's 2021

by stories_of_a_dreamer (Moonlight_Vanilla_Bean)



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #dsmpvalentines2021, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also title may change, and their shenanigans, but appropriately because we don't stan inappropriate stuff with minors in this household, dreamnotnap, everyone loves him anyway, no beta we die like george in manhunt, tommy is secretly a chihuahua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Vanilla_Bean/pseuds/stories_of_a_dreamer
Summary: My take on the first official DSMP week: Valentine's 2021!Day 1: Competition/Protective: Tommy tries to stage a takeover of the Dream SMP. The king's boyfriends (attack dogs) aren't too keen on that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Of Life and Love: DSMP Valentine's 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Protective
> 
> [Tumblr account](https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/post/611044520230109184/smp-creator-boundaries-masterpost) that collects boundaries for MCYT- I reference this during and after writing to ensure I don’t overstep comfort boundaries for any creators! In reference to the Dream Team specifically, they are very lax about shipping and have stated multiple times they are fine with fanfiction of them, most recently on a [TrainwrecksTV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94I3M3Y8jpM&ab_channel=TwitchMZ) podcast at 2:29:40 (18+, use headphones).
> 
> This is backed up to an archival site as proof this is my original work. I have not crossposted it anywhere else. Please do not plagiarize this work or repost it to any other websites. (Fic recs and spin-offs/’inspired by’ stories are welcomed, though! Just link it in ao3’s ‘inspired by’ section!)
> 
> This is my first time posting on Ao3, so apologies for any formatting issues! I'll try to fix them as soon as they are brought to my attention.
> 
> disclaimer: lol I don't actually know the whole plot of the dsmp I-

Tommy, crouched behind a bush, whispers to Wilbur: _okay big man let's get it_

WilburSoot whispers to TommyInnit: _you're an idiot_

Tommy resolutely ignores Wilbur, like any proper little brother would do, he thinks offhandedly as he sneaks toward the throne. Today will be the day. Tommy is going to rule this whole server- it isn't like George really wanted to be king, anyway. Just a few good whacks with his axe and-

Tommy is interrupted from his thoughts as he lands the first hit on George, and George. Well.

George _shrieks._

While this was to be somewhat expected, Tommy underestimated quite how deafening the sound would be and winces. Even over the horrendous screech, however, two voices rise louder than the rest of the clamor and Tommy knows he's screwed- Sapnap and Dream are here. _Fuck._

Tommy knows how protective the two men are over their boyfriend, and he had tried to plan around that: get Technoblade to distract Dream with battle strats, because the two of them are nerds like that, and set Karl loose on Sapnap. The server might be burnt halfway to the ground with those two together, but at least it would be Tommy's half-destroyed server.

Unfortunately, it is not going to be Tommy's half-burnt or all-burnt or not-burnt server, because Techno and Karl, those useless lugs, have failed to sufficiently distract the king's attack do- bodyguards, and instead of a one on one with George, Tommy is now faced with DreamNap's Gogy Protecc Protocol, a cutesy name for conveying "Dream and Sapnap Beat Up Everyone In The Name Of Their Boyfriend Because They Are Stupid Simps.” Well, that’s what Tommy calls it, anyway.

That, however, is not the point. Tommy is currently faced with Dream’s Nightmare, the netherite blade gleaming menacingly with god knows what enchantments, and Sapnap’s… well, Sapnap named his new axe Panda, but the diamond blade is enchanted six ways to Sunday and Tommy recognizes this is a lost cause. He runs. Dream and Sapnap run after him, and Tommy screeches as he stumbles and one of them lands a hit. 

“Oh TOMMY!” comes Dream’s mocking tone, making the younger boy shiver. “Come HEEEEERE, Tommy!” Tommy scrambles away, making a beeline to the only neutral ground he can think of while being chased by two psychopaths. He reaches Eret’s castle and barrels forward even faster, toppling straight onto Eret himself. He darts behind him, looking back at the entrance where Dream and Sapnap linger.

“HAH- IT’S NEUTRAL TERRITORY!” Tommy hollers. “ERET-hah-BIG MAN-hah” Tommy’s panting and can barely get the words out. “SAVE ME!”

Eret sighs audibly, but he comes through. “Yeah, sorry, guys, Pride Palace is a safe haven for everyone, even little gremlins like Tommy-”

“HEY!”

“-so what did he do this time?”

Dream and Sapnap speak in tandem. 

“He tried to murder Gogy!”

“He’s trying to stage a hostile takeover of my SMP!”

Tommy holsters his axe to instead cling to Eret. “Who, me?” His voice cracks. “Nooooo, I would never!”

_GeorgeNotFound left the game_

“You tiny little liar!” Sapnap starts. “You- oh- mmph.”

Tommy cocks his head. “Wha-”

Dream starts wheezing. The chime of TeamSpeak indicates he’s left, but after a couple seconds, his laughter is heard again from Sapnap’s audio. 

Tommy tries again. “What are you imbeciles doing-” he’s cut off by a high pitched whine and his eyes widen in realization. “Oh my god. You guys are gross.”

George giggles, presumably coming up for air _(ew)_ while Sapnap whines for him to come back for more kisses _(ew ew ew)_ and Dream, in between wheezes, murmurs something that makes Sapnap hum, placated. _(Sweet mother of Jesus.)_

“Bye, Tommy!” George says cheerfully. “Better luck killing me next time!”

“I-” Sapnap’s audio disconnects from the call. Wilbur and Eret burst out laughing.

“Tommy.” Techno’s low rumble sounds unamused. “Was that why you were telling me to call Dream and coordinate a collaboration this morning.”

“Well, either way, it obviously failed,” Tommy mutters, petulant. “Where the heck is Karl, anyway, he was supposed to be off frolicking with Sapnap.” 

“Think he’s filming with MrBeast today,” Tubbo interjects.

Tommy groans. One day, he thinks, he will be able to fly across the world and whack them into submission whenever those three simps rub in that they’re hopelessly in love and also have a whole entire house in Florida like an old married couple (throuple?). His eyes wander to his calendar, flicking to the next month, at the date circled in bright green that reads _FIRST VIDCON US._ Tommy's eyes gleam. It won’t be long now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, future chapters will (probably) be longer. Yes, I was being intentionally vague at first on whether this was Minecraft IRL or “canon compliant”/real life. Constructive criticism, especially related to sentence structure and story flow (my true weaknesses) is welcomed!


End file.
